warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stream's Begining
By: Silverwhisker Proluge: I saw starry cats walk twards me. "Streamkit, Welcome to the new world!" purred a gray tom. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Riverstar, the founder of Riverclan." he meowed. "Now, let me tell you about yourself. You are part of the prophcy." he meowed. I nodded. "Now, time to learn about the clans...." he meowed. He then told me all i needed to know. Chapter 1: I got up, seeing my mother, the leader of Riverclan. She smiled at me. I Suddenly sensed someone near by, coming to Riverclan. She didn't smell like Riverclan. I may have been just born, but I knew I had to act! I ran outside, my mother chasing after me. I knew my mother thought it was wierd to get up and run when i was somewhat young, but i didn't care. I leaped at the kit who had came into my camp. I scratched her, dodging her attacks. My mother grabbed me, but I went right back to attacking. My mother grabbed me again. "Look at what your kit did!" hissed my half-sister, Frozenwater. I knew her father was Glacierbrook. Rockycreek was my father. "Leave me alone!" hissed the kit. "Then get out of our camp!" I hissed. "You know better then to attack this kit that I found next to me!" Frozenwater growled. "I do know better! The Starryclan cats told me about rouges and all of that! She doesn't belong here! She walked in and acted like she owned the place!" I growled. Frozenwater ignored me and told my mother she was hurt. My mother told the kit to go to the medicine cat den. "Good job, Streamkit, you fought like a warrior!" my mother purred. "Silverstar, can we talk?" Frozenwater meowed. I saw my mother finish talking and then stomp away. I heard something buzz over my head, so i leaped at it. It was a dragonfly. I showed my mother and then freaked out, because and buzzed in my claws. I relased it and hid behind my mother. I got up after about a minute later and snuk outside. I felt scared to be outside of camp without anyone so i ran back to camp and got Tornadokit and Featherkit. When i came in my mother's den, Tornadokit and Featherkit's eyes were open. "Hey, wanna go outside of camp? It's VERY pretty!" I asked. they nodded and followed my out of camp. We soon reached the top of a hill. "Wow.... It's so.... pretty..." featherkit mewled. I nodded and then walked a little forward and then....BAM! I fell on my face and rolled down the hill and into a pond. It was warm, and not very deep. I was sitting and it was up to my neck. It felt good as the warm water soaked into my fur. I purred. I felt something leap on me, and i looked at it. It was a frog. I got up, the frog falling off. I chased it around and around, purring. Days past after that. I got in a fight with Sparkit and the others and was more annouyed of her when she became an apprentice. "I miss Pondkit." I cried to Featherkit. We had stunned animals and named them as our kits. We clamed the pond as ours and i was the leader, Pondstar of Pondclan! Don't ask me why i named my own kit after myself. I sat down to groom myself. "Me too." mewed Featherkit. I sighed. "What do you wanna do?" I asked her. "Ah ha! We should sneak over to Thunderclan and mark the border farther to give us more territory!" mewled Featherkit. I agreed. "Lets not take Tornadokit, he will tatle." I growled. Featherkit nodded, adn we snuck out of camp, unseen. We soon reatched Thunderclan border. "Wow! It is so... Tree-y!" mewed Featherkit. I nodded. "I bet they hide under there, be all..... Wierd." I hissed. "Lets get to work!" mewed Featherkit. I sprayed a bush. "Yuck! It smells horrible!" I spat. "Yeah! Those little Fish-brained smelly Thunderclan cats!" hissed Featherkit. we sprayed a new territory, giving us about two more tail lengths of territory. Suddenly, we heard a stick crack! "Run!" I hissed. Out of bushes sprang a white and black she-cat, she was the age of a newly apprenticed cat. I tripped over my sister, who was froze to the ground. "What are you doing on MY territory?!" she hissed. I jumped to my paws and pushed out my chest. "You mean what are you doing on MY territory?!" I growled. The cat sniffed the ground. "Is Silverstar CHALLENGING Thunderclan?!" Spat the white and black she-cat. "No! I captured territory with my sister! Who are you?" Featherkit growled. "I am Seedpaw! You two are Streamkit and Featherkit of Silverstar, aren't you two?" growled Seedpaw.(will finish) Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages